Surprise One Shots Are Fun
by SilverTurtle
Summary: This is a collection of the one-shots I wrote for the Strange Love Collections posted to Wyntirsno's and Waldojeffer's pages. Each story contains a pairing drawn randomly for the event and a romantic theme. There is femslash and het contained within.
1. Alex Russo and Corrie TM

This is a collection of stories I submitted into the **Strange Love Collection** (found on Wyntirsno's page, linked in my profile) and the **Strange Love Collection: After Hours**(found on Waldojeffer's page, also linked in my profile), both of which you all should read as they contain many different and wonderful stories written by a variety of authors and included some of the most interesting pairings you ever will see.

There is a mix of femslash and het pairings, for ease of browsing the chapter titles are the pairing included and the story rating. Though I've marked this story as a T over all, be advised that M stories are included as well. That means you _will _find sex within those stories marked with an M, if you have no desire to read those stories I suggest you skip the M chapters. I've posted these stories in the order in which they were written.

Now, all that being said, please enjoy these stories. I had a blast writing them and I hope you enjoy them as much as I did.

**The Birthday Bash**

A/N: This one-shot contains an M rated scene at the end (the very first lemon I've ever written). The scene is clearly marked, if you don't want to read a sex scene please move on to the next chapter. Enjoy the story.

************

Alex Russo had never expected to be invited back onto the _S.S. Tipton_, particularly not after leaving such an…interesting impression the first time. But the formal invitation, signed by Marion Moseby himself, begged to differ with her thoughts. It lay on the foot of her bed telling her she was indeed invited back onto the giant cruise liner for a particular event: the 18th birthday party of the twins Zack and Cody Martin.

Naturally, Alex wasn't allowed to go. She had made some silly mistake with magic that had turned Max into a llama for two days and her parents were furious with her. She didn't see what the big deal was, Max had loved it! He'd said he'd always wanted to see what llamas thought, and now he knew. "Spitting distance," was all he would say when asked about it. Harper had been happy about it; she'd collected all the wool and knit herself a scarf, hat, and mittens. Justin had been away at college, but he'd berated her over email about how irresponsible she'd been. Psh, as if she cared what stuffy straight-laced Justin thought. Her parents hadn't been able to think up a suitable punishment for her until now; after all she's an adult and they could no longer ground her, they couldn't take away her wand, and they couldn't keep her from attending her local college courses. They could, however, refuse to loan her the money necessary to get her to the next port the _S.S. Tipton_ docked at.

As if Alex would let a silly thing like money get in her way. Not even! Especially not when she knew the name of the port and had access to the I.P.P. (Inter-Wizard People Porter) not having the cash wasn't even a problem.

All she had to do was sneak down to the lair with her luggage and she'd be gone.

She loved it when her plans worked out.

************

Corrie had never been on a boat this big before. Actually, she'd never been on a boat at all. So she was excited. She hoped she wouldn't get sea-sick. That would be bad.

When she'd gotten her invitation to Zack and Cody's birthday party aboard the _S.S. Tipton_ she'd had a little trouble remembering who they were. She'd called up her idol-turned-friend London to ask and had been reminded of the two cutie-patooties that used to run around the hotel London had lived in. She couldn't imagine those two boys as adults, but she supposed everybody had to grow up sometime. And London said they were still cute, just in a hot way now.

Stepping onto the massive cruise ship with bag in tow shouldn't have been difficult. However, it appeared as if the boys had invited anyone they'd ever met to attend their party so actually getting on the boat was slow going. She ended up waiting next to a very pretty girl…one who looked a bit like London now that she thought about it.

************

"Uhm…why are you staring at my face?" Alex asked the shorter woman next to her.

The woman giggled and said, "You're so pretty! And you look so much like her!"

Like that didn't creep Alex out. "Uh…"

"But don't worry. I know you're not her. She'd never wait in line like this." The woman's eyes grew wide as she shook her head slowly.

"That's…great-for-her?" Alex hazarded, this girl was starting to creep her out. The staring hadn't stopped and she kept leaning closer. With the crush of people around them Alex couldn't exactly back away. At least the woman was cute in a curious puppy sort of way. She supposed being studied like a bug under a microscope is less awkward when it's someone like this lady doing it, instead of like that sleaze-ball with the greasy hair she could see only a few feet away hitting on every woman within hearing distance with appalling lines like "Who wants to taste the Wayne-Bow?"

Alex nearly lost her lunch hearing him. He turned his sights in the direction of the two young women and Alex shuddered in horror. Vampires, zombies, dragons…she could face those down with no problem. Sleazy mortal men she hadn't yet found a sure-fire way of dealing with. Instinctively she tried to back away from him. Instead she bumped heavily into the staring woman. In a bid to save both of them from falling, Alex threw one arm around the girl's shoulders and dragged her close to counter-balance their momentum in the other direction. Thankfully, it worked. Falling down in this mass of people was a sure way to get trampled.

The woman Alex didn't know curled her arms around Alex's waist and leaned into her, helping them maintain their balance, but also making Alex feel really awkward. She wasn't one for physical displays with people she knew, much less with random strangers. "Hugs are nice. You smell nice. Like pine and vanilla. You give good hugs, too. I like hugs. They're nice."

"Uh…yeah…" And again, like that didn't weird Alex out. She remembered Juliet, Justin's one-time girlfriend and always a vampire, had once said that all wizards smell of pine. She wondered what sort of creature she had snuggled against her now. Anything would be better than that seedy dude though. She didn't even care if this girl was a mystical creature with weird feet, as long as she wasn't some horn-dog.

She looked up to see where the horn-dog had gotten to, only to see him grinning lecherously as he slowly moved his gaze between her and her random stranger and up and down their bodies. He was perving on them! It was then she realized how this position would look to an outsider. It would look like she and this girl were together. _Together_-together, dating, like girlfriends. It would also look like Alex was territorial and protecting her girl from any comers (the fact that she actually _was_ territorial with her romantic partners not withstanding because this girl was _not_ one of those). The slimy guy gave them another once over and licked his lips, then he turned away to harass some other poor soul.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief, unconsciously laying her head atop the shorter girl's. She felt the arms around her waist squeeze a little and heard the girl say more to herself than Alex, "Really good hugs." She decided that perhaps the girl wasn't some weird mythical creature with strange feet, just really friendly in a childlike way. Alex decided she'd see that as cute rather than irritating, like it would normally be.

"So, I'm Alex. What's your name?"

The shorter girl leaned back just enough to look wide-eyed up at Alex, and then she smiled one of the sweetest smiles Alex had ever seen and said, "I'm Corrie." Alex couldn't think of anything to do but smile back.

Thankfully that was about the time Mr. Moseby showed up with a bullhorn and room assignments and started letting people aboard.

************

Coincidentally, she and Corrie were placed in the same room, which was fine by Alex. Now that Corrie had stopped staring at her and started talking to her like a normal person she found her quite pleasant to be around. Actually, she reminded Alex a little bit of Harper, mostly because her temperament was so accommodating but also because she was the slightest bit ditzy. And to be perfectly honest, she found the older girl's bubbly enthusiasm adorable. And Alex Russo did not find very many things adorable.

The party didn't start for several more hours yet, the boat had to get well out into the ocean before it could begin; apparently harbor officials had heard _stories_ about the twins, and didn't want them anywhere near _their_ harbors during a birthday bash, for fear a _bash_ is exactly what would happen to their precious ports. That left guests with a lot of time to kill either to wander around the luxury cruise liner, or relax in their rooms, storing up energy for the party to come.

Alex, being a natural lay-about, chose to stay in her quarters. (Yes, she chose it. It had nothing to do with Mr. Moseby strictly forbidding her access to anywhere she might find some fun. Nothing at all).

Corrie was not a lay-about. She set her bags down and went in search of old friends in the form of London, Maddie, and Mary Margaret all of whom she knew were aboard courtesy of Cody's voice mail. She had asked Alex along, wanting to show off her new friend who gave great hugs, but Alex had feigned exhaustion and collapsed on her bunk. Corrie had decided to leave her temporary roomie to her own devices and wandered off.

So while Alex napped, Corrie socialized until time came for the party and they presented themselves in a large ballroom with gifts in hand.

************

Alex presented Cody with a mint-in-box Calico Girl. Cody, overjoyed, had cried out "Bailey! Look at this! Calico Girl! This completes my collection! Oh, Alex, how did you know?"

Not wanting to say that Cody reminded her of her nerdy older brother, because she actually thought nerd was kind of cute on Cody, she decided to say, "Lucky guess."

Cody launched himself at her in an enthusiastic bear hug, lifting her and twirling until they were both laughing and breathless. Then he set her down and decided to express his glee to Bailey.

Zack had approached Alex from behind without her noticing and he suddenly piped up, "Hey beautiful, what'd ya get me?"

Alex jumped. She hated being snuck up on! But she turned to Zack with a smile etched on her features. "Well, for you Zack, I couldn't think of anything I could buy that would suit you." Meaning she'd spent all her money on the gift for Cody and had nothing to give to Zack. Until she'd come up with a brilliant idea, "So I've decided that I'll fulfill an ambition of yours from a few years ago."

"Oh?" Zack didn't really know how to respond to that. He recalled the first time Alex had been on the ship and he'd been trying to get her to see him as a potential boyfriend (well, not boyfriend so much as casual fling, but whatever). Intrigued he signaled her to continue.

"Yes. I won't date you, but I will dance with you. Tonight. Any dance of your choice." Alex declared it smugly, though she knew she'd probably regret it later.

"Any dance? Any time tonight?" Zack needed to clarify.

"One dance. Your choice. My gift to you."

Zack nodded thoughtfully, "Alright then. I reserve the right to request a song and you have to stay in the ballroom until my dance is claimed."

Alex narrowed her eyes, not liking conditions being placed on this, but nodded anyway with a plastic grin. She wasn't going to like this one bit, was she?

************

Corrie had given the boys handmade gifts of a scarf (Cody), a painted t-shirt (Zack), and a kiss on the cheek each before wandering off to the buffet table where Mary Margaret was taking full advantage of the all you can eat aspect of the evening. From there she had watched the boys receive all their gifts and seen the party reach full swing.

"This is so much fun!" She bubbled to her old friend.

Mary Margaret nodded but dared not try to speak around her mouthful of eggroll.

"I can't believe we've all grown up so much! It's like…like…we're adults now, or something. Oh, it's so exciting!" Corrie clapped her hands together and bounced in an unconscious imitation of London. "And look at them. They used to be so little and cute and cuddle-able. Now they're all tall and handsome and muscle-y. It's so strange."

"Girl," Mary Margaret began, "the only thing strange here are your thought process and maybe that coleslaw."

Corrie favored her old friend with a look meant to be menacing but came out more angry-kitten. Mary Margaret easily shrugged it off and pointed out to the dance floor, "Will you look as Zack boogying down?! Boy's got some moves! And who's that chick he's grinding with, never seen her before."

Corrie took a closer look and immediately recognized her current favorite hug-buddy. "That's Alex. She's a great hugger." She smiled dreamily and placed one hand to the side of her face remembering earlier in the afternoon.

Mary Margaret gave her an odd look to match the one she was wearing, "And how would you know how well she hugs, hmm?"

"We hugged this afternoon. She smells so nice. Like pine and vanilla. And she knows just how to lean and it was so nice. She's really soft." The dreamy smile hadn't left her face, and didn't look likely to leave any time soon.

If Mary Margaret thought that odd she decided not to mention it. Corrie had always been a little bit in the clouds, and she couldn't see the harm in letting her stay there for a bit longer if it made her happy.

It wasn't long before Corrie claimed she was sleepy and went off to find her room. Mary Margaret watched her go, noting she still wore the dreamy absent expression and a faint grin tugging her lips

************

Alex had never enjoyed dancing like this. She saw little point in the bump and grind method of dance. It wasn't sexy and it wasn't particularly fun, it was just dry humping set to music, and she was really starting to get freaked out because every time she tried to put a little distance between her and Zack he reached out and pulled her back in. She was just glad that she had agreed to only one dance. This was sweaty, gross, and unpleasant.

Finally the music came to an end. Alex tried to make a graceful escape, but Zack held to her wrist playfully. "One kiss for the birthday boy?"

Alex considered him carefully for a long moment. She swooped in and kissed his cheek then broke free and disappeared into the crowd.

He looked for her over the heads of the people, but couldn't find her. Then he looked to one of the exits and saw her retreating through it. He decided to follow, he couldn't just let a girl that pretty get away from him without at least trying for a date. He wouldn't be Zack Martin if he did.

************

Alex knew he would follow her so as soon as she made it to the corridor she broke into a trot, cursing her lazy nature for making her winded much more quickly than she'd prefer. She turned a few corners and got into the right hallway to find her room, it was a straight shot from here so she broke into a run, knowing he was only a little way behind her.

She could see her door. She was almost there. Then Corrie opened the door and stepped out, looking up and confused to see her roommate in a rush. The door closed behind her and Alex let out a mental groan, so close. "Alex?"

Alex stood in front of Corrie, one arm above the girl's head support her leaning against the door. She knew Zack was right behind her, so in a desperate bid asked, "Play along? Please?"

Corrie looked confused but nodded.

Alex, taking that for the consent it was brought her free hand up to cup Corrie's jaw collecting herself for a short moment. Corrie's eyes had closed at the contact, her face turned up to Alex's, knowing what a touch like that usually led to. Alex felt Corrie's breath ghost warmly across her lips just before she closed the distance between them and kissed her.

Corrie absolutely melted into her, body molding to Alex's taller frame, one arm sliding around her waist and holding tight, the other sliding up until a hand was buried in the younger girl's hair. She had wanted to do this all day, since first seeing the girl, and especially when she'd been hugging her earlier feeling their bodies slide together so perfectly.

Alex really did give the best hugs, but Corrie was starting to think she gave even better kisses.

Zack, a few feet down the hall, stopped short and ogled. Mouth dropped comically open as he took in the glorious side view of this action. He may never get a date from either of them, but he couldn't stop himself from thinking this was the best birthday present ever.

*****(**Mature Scene**)*****

Alex was starting to get light-headed. She needed to breathe. She pulled her lips away and gasped. Corrie didn't let her stay away long before reclaiming those lips and sending in her tongue for good measure. Alex managed to suck in some air around lips and tongue and gave herself over to Corrie, completely at her mercy; she could only slide her hand into Corrie's hair and hold on.

Corrie paid that no mind; she continued her exploration of Alex's mouth. She pressed herself into Alex, getting a bit more room to maneuver then turned them around so Alex's back was pressed to their door. Then she pulled her hand free of Alex's hair and sent it trailing over her shoulder and around to her torso, teasing, slipping beneath Alex's tank-top and exploring the skin of belly and back, sliding ever higher towards a peaked goal. The arm she'd had wrapped around the taller girl's waist squeezed from between back and door to ghost over hip, fingertips barely grazing skin and raising goose bumps in their wake. When Corrie's fingers finally slid under bra and made contact with sensitive flesh Alex yanked out of the kiss with a loud gasp, thumping her head against the door.

Instead of reaching for the tempting lips again, Corrie moved on to mapping the skin of Alex's neck with kisses and nips, occasionally stopping to suckle lightly over the pulse point. She tasted Alex's skin as the other girl continued to gasp and groan quietly. She kept her hands moving, one gently massaging breasts and the other busily unzipping jeans. When the jeans were undone Corrie slid her hand in over underwear to tease and excite.

"Corrie…" Alex moaned softly, her hips beginning to rock trying to get more solid contact from the other girl's limber digits. "Please." She didn't know exactly what she was asking for, but Corrie seemed to understand anyway.

"Okay, baby. Okay," Corrie whispered back. Her lips returned to Alex's neck, teeth and tongue used equally on the path from clavicle to jaw, then lips from jaw to mouth, until she caught Alex in another searing kiss. Her hand briefly rose out of Alex's pants but only to slip in again beneath the underwear this time. Fingers met with slick heat and Corrie knew exactly how to touch her just right. Corrie swallowed Alex's moans as her fingers built a rhythm the hips followed thrust for thrust.

Alex was going crazy. To be feeling so much and wanting so much more, she had to be crazy. Corrie's touch was driving her wild. She had almost no control over her body, she was completely enthralled by the Corrie's touch and the feelings it inspired within her. Her free hand, the one not holding Corrie's mouth to her own, struck out, groping blindly until latching onto the doorframe in a desperate bid to keep Alex grounded. Her knuckles turned white and she held on.

She tore her mouth away, breathing hard, and panted out quietly, "Corrie," a plea entering her tone, "Corrie, I need-"

Corrie was already responding. Her lips returned once again to the neck laid bare before her. Her hand abandoned Alex's breast to press flat against her sweat slicked lower back just above the rolling hips. Fingers curled inside just so and the heel of her hand pressed down hard with each push in just the right place, the muscles in her arm standing out with effort.

"Oh, yes! Corrie, like that," Alex groaned softly as her hips moved more desperately. "I'm so close. Corrie, I-I'm-"

"Yes, Alex," Corrie breathed hot into Alex's ear, "Yes, baby, come for me."

That pushed Alex over the edge. She stiffened, her head tossed back, mouth open in a noiseless cry. Corrie kept her fingers moving and looked up at Alex's face, proud to have caused that look, that breathless pleasure. Suddenly Alex's muscles relaxed and she slumped lightly against the door, head dipping to Corrie's shoulder, her hips still gently rocking with Corrie's movements. Corrie kissed her cheek, then her lips, one hand drawing patterns on her back while she slowly removed the other from Alex eliciting another quiet gasp.

"Corrie," Alex whispered, then she pulled Corrie to her and kissed her slowly, tenderly. She hummed against Corrie's lips and when they ended the kiss she smiled. "Your turn."

Corrie smiled back, and softly said, "I was hoping you would say that."

They disappeared into their room locked in another intense kiss.

Zach stood alone in the hallway now with a stupefied grin and a painful erection. "Best. Birthday. Ever."

************

**THE END**

**Notes on the Pairing:** _Alex Russo_ _is a character from_ Wizards of Waverly Place_, played by Selena Gomez, and appeared in 2 of the 3 episode epic crossover adventure -_ **Wizards On Deck with Hannah Montana**. _Corrie_ _is a classmate who went to Catholic school with Maddie and London. She made a few appearances on the series the first being episode_ **2x06 Forever Plaid**, _and was played by Vanessa Hudgens (of HSM fame)._


	2. Maddie Fitzpatrick and Ilsa T

**Coveting**

Rating: T

**********

Elegant, dainty feet.

Long, toned, tan legs.

Pert, tight bottom.

Thin, tapered waist.

Flat stomach.

Well defined arms.

Full, round breasts.

Long, luxurious hair.

Stunning smile.

Bright eyes.

Scintillating wit.

Charming personality.

Yes, Madeline Fitzpatrick was the full package. Beautiful, intelligent, and friendly. She was everything a person could ever want in a woman.

And Ilsa Shickelgrubermeiger-Von Helsing der Keppelugerhofer loved her. More than she could bear.

She hated that she would never, ever, get to have Madeline for her own. She would never get to touch that beauty, hold her, or love her with everything she is.

She could only have glimpses of the beauty from afar.

Across the street, Maddie Fitzpatrick was just entering the Tipton Hotel to begin her shift as the candy counter girl, a job she'd kept even into college, oblivious to the burning eyes that watched her from the St. Mark Hotel.

Blitzkreig growled and whined, scratching at the door, begging to be let after the girl.

"No, Blitzkreig. Ve only vatch. Ve cannot touch. She iz too good for us."

Madeline disappeared into the Tipton and Ilsa returned to her work while Blitzkreig menaced the support staffs' ankles with vicious teeth in a display of worse than usual temper.

**********

**THE END**

**Notes on the pairing:** _I weep for you if you won't know who Madeline "Maddie" Fitzpatrick is. She is the candy counter girl, friend to Zack, Cody, and London for the entire duration of _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody_. She is played by Ashley Tisdale. Ilsa Shickelgrubermeiger-Von Helsing der Keppelugerhofer (try saying that three times fast) is the mean-spirited, German hotel inspector-turned-manager of the rival hotel, the St. Mark Hotel, across the street. She first appeared in the episode _**1x04 "Hotel Inspector"**_ and is played by Caroline Rhea._


	3. London Tipton and Carey Martin M

**Just for Tonight**

Rating: M

**********

"London!" Carey moaned as she arched off the sofa.

London smiled into Carey's neck, one hand busy lifting the hem of Carey's dress, the other teasing along her ribcage. She kissed along Carey's throat, higher and higher, until she could nip at a particularly sensitive spot on the underside of the older woman's jaw.

"Hmmm," Carey hummed softly, feeling London's hand tease the inside of her thigh lightly brushing over a silk covered mound and retreating. Carey pulled London up by her hair and kissed her roughly then released her abruptly.

"We can't do this," Carey panted, suppressing the urge to divest London of her clothes.

"I know," undeterred, London traced a path from jaw to cleavage with her tongue, drawing forth a loud gasp.

"You're too young." Carey protested again.

London disagreed. She was twenty-two, well past consenting age. Carey, at forty-two, wasn't too much older and she was still a very beautiful woman. Still, because she knew Carey thought she was right, she replied, "I know."

"Moseby would kill me," now it sounded as though Carey were trying to talk _herself_ out of this, rather than London.

"He would," London agreed while unzipping Carey's dress and sliding the straps from her shoulders, baring heavy full breasts to her hungry gaze.

"I could lose my job," Carey unconsciously pushed her chest up making more fulfilling contact between her breasts and London's mouth.

_Funny_, London thought, _how she thinks of the job after Moseby killing her_. She managed to slide Carey's dress completely off while distracting them both by gently biting and tugging a nipple, leaving Carey only in her silk panties and strappy heels. _Absolutely gorgeous_.

London reached behind herself and undid the tie holding her own dress on. She stood and it pooled gracefully on the floor, a puddle of golden silk for the already barefoot London to step out of.

She watched Carey's eyes go dark and her mouth slip partially open as she trailed her hands along her own torso, slowly travelling the path from narrow ribs to slender hips, thumbs hooking beneath the straps of her golden thong. She smirked as she saw Carey convulsively swallow. The singer's eyes were riveted to her form as she pulled her remaining garment off. Then, gloriously nude, she approached the older woman.

Carey's protests had dried up on the tip of her tongue, momentarily forgotten. She watched London's hands smoothly glide over the curves her ankles, calves, knees, and thighs. Up, up, up, until grasping the edges of Carey's panties and slowly tugging them down, Carey lifting her hips reflexively to assist, until the heiress could remove them altogether.

London looked at Carey for a long moment.

Long enough to bring Carey slightly to her senses, she readied a protest, "London-"

"You're so beautiful," London whispered, eyes soft and a barely-there smile on her lips. "So beautiful, Carey." She leaned down, fitting their bodies together, skin to skin, from thighs to breasts. While her lips found purchase on the skin of Carey's chest, one hand was led the arm to curl around Carey's back and press the palm flat against her shoulder blade, the other moved its fingers in little patterns on Carey's hip then travelled slowly along the abdomen until it slid into curls and damp heat. She took pleasure in each gasp and moan she caused, her fingers working magic between Carey's legs.

Carey knew this was wrong. This girl is the daughter of one of the richest men on the planet, a man Carey owes her career to, a man she owes her home to. And here she is in flagrante delicto with that girl. One she'd seen grow up from pretty girl into stunning woman. "We _can't_, London," she panted.

"_Why not_?" Finally impatient with the protests, London looked up, her eyes blazing into the older woman's. Carey noticed that while she might be willing to listen, she certainly wasn't going to stop touching her because London had not moved from her position except to look her in the eye.

Blood rising in her cheeks from a combination of arousal, anger, and frustration, she spoke, "Because, you're _London Tipton_. Your father owns my life. I've watched you grow up. I just—we _can't_," though it pained her, badly, to say so. She hadn't known how desperately she wanted to be touched before London had begun this, now she remembered exactly how long it had been since she'd last been sated. It had been a _very_ long time.

"Carey," London began seriously, "if I were _any other_ twenty-two year old woman, here, in this room, wanting to make love with you, what would you do?" she asked. She moved her leg, thigh pressing her fingers deeper into Carey's sex causing her to softly moan. She began a rhythm the singer's hips automatically moved to match, "Would you turn me away?"

Carey had to admit, that, "No," she wouldn't, "but you're _not_ just any other woman. You _are_ London Tipton."

"Please, Carey," London begged, sounding near tears, "you've always treated me like I was a regular girl. It's part of what I like most about you. Don't stop now. _Please_. Just for tonight, let me not be _London Tipton_. Tonight, I'm just London. And I want to make love with you."

Carey closed her eyes, feeling those words to her soul and making her body tingle. If just words could do this to her, then her decision was easy.

She opened her eyes and smiled, one hand cupping London's cheek the other moving down to gently squeeze her bottom. "You're beautiful, London." And then she kissed her.

**********

**THE END**

**Notes on the Pairing:** _As if you don't know who these two are. London Tipton is a main character on both _**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody** _and _**The Suite Life On Deck**. _She is a friend to both of the boys and the heiress to the man who owns the Tipton Hotel, where the boys lived, and the cruise liner the S., where they currently live. She is portrayed by Brenda Song. Carey Martin is the mother to the twins Zack and Cody. She was a major part of _**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody** _but has only been seen on _**The Suite Life On Deck** _a handful of times as she stayed in Boston at the Tipton Hotel while the boys left for their semester at sea. She is played by Kim Rhodes._


	4. MaryMargaret and Moseby T

**Ambition**

Rating: T**  
**

**********

Mary-Margaret looked across the lobby at the man of her dreams.

He stood behind the check-in desk of the Tipton Hotel, busily making adjustments to log books and speaking to customers over the phone. His suit neatly pressed, tie perfectly in place. He was the very image of the successful manager.

Dark, soulful eyes. Full pouty lips. Killer smile. Adorable ears. Smooth dusky skin. He was a gorgeous specimen of a man.

And what a body!

He might not be the tallest of men, but he was built. She could tell. His shoulders, straight and broad, were perfect for lifting weights (or women) and manfully handling them. His hands, rough and strong, could also be soft and gentle (she knew because he'd shaken hers when they met, she had felt how he'd held back from using his full strength and crushing her hand). His stomach, as near as she could tell, was flat and (she imagined) chiseled. His legs strong (they'd have to be, chasing Zack and Cody around the hotel for hours on end). And so very graceful (she'd seen him dance many a time, and he could move those hips. Mm!). Yes, he was a man in great shape.

And Mary-Margaret wanted him more than she wanted Corrie to be muzzled.

She was resolved.

One day, she, Mary-Margaret, would be Mrs. Marion Moseby.

**********

**THE END**

**Notes on the Pairing:** _Mary-Margaret is a girl who went to school with London and Maddie, and is a friend to both (though it was touch and go for her and London for a while there). She appeared in several episodes of _**The Suite Life of Zack and****Cody **_and was played by Monique Coleman. Marion Moseby is the manager of the Boston Tipton Hotel and the S.S. Tipton and a kind of stand-in father figure for London. He often spends his time chasing down Zack and Cody for various troubles they've caused. He appears in both _**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**_ and _**The Suite Life on Deck**_ and is played by Phill Lewis._


	5. MaryMargaret and Moseby M

**Disappointment**

Rating: M

**********

His hands were warm as they slid across the bare skin of her torso, smoothing over hips and belly to cup and squeeze her breasts. She pressed herself up and into that touch, letting her head fall back against the pillows.

His mouth was hot as it peppered kisses on her neck and chest, blazing a trail of fiery arousal that shot straight to her groin when lips closed around breast and tongue laved nipple. She gasped in shock at the first touch of tongue on areola, but soon was humming in satisfaction.

His hips were strong and steady against her own, rocking forcefully between her legs while she cried out in approval. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him in tighter, deeper, while her body rushed to meet his every thrust and her hands clutched his shoulders.

Harder and faster, they moved together as one in a dance as old as mankind, flying quickly towards the peak of pleasure.

They hung on the precipice, full nearly to bursting, bodies aching for the release they sought together.

Thrust.

Thrust.

_Thrust. _

And they were over, tumbling into orgasm with matching moans and shudders.

****

Mary-Margaret awoke with a groan, fingers between her legs wet and warm, a name "_Marion_" tumbling from her lips.

She sighed, just a dream. Again.

It was always just a dream.

**********

**THE END**

**Notes on the Pairing:** _Mary-Margaret is a girl who went to school with London and Maddie, and is a friend to both (though it was touch and go for her and London for a while there). She appeared in several episodes of _**The Suite Life of Zack and****Cody **_and was played by Monique Coleman. Marion Moseby is the manager of the Boston Tipton Hotel and the S.S. Tipton and a kind of stand-in father figure for London. He often spends his time chasing down Zack and Cody for various troubles they've caused. He appears in both _**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**_ and _**The Suite Life on Deck**_ and is played by Phill Lewis._


	6. Bailey Pickett and Jessica Ellis T

**Wedding Blues**

Rating: T

**********

Bailey sighed into her glass of wine. The wedding had been lovely, really. But it was never easy letting an old flame go. And Cody had been her first love. Now he was married to _his_ first love, Barbara.

To be honest, she wasn't even sure why she'd been invited to the wedding. She and Cody were friends still, sure, but she didn't think they were particularly close. An email exchanged every month and a phone call once in a blue moon wasn't exactly what she thought of as close, but perhaps he had different standards. Maybe talking science and math with someone in an email counts to him as a close friendship.

Or maybe it was because Barbara had wanted to show every one of Cody's ex-girlfriends that she had won and Cody was hers. That was probably it. She had sneered at most of the women in the reception line. The only one immune to the sneer had been Cody's mother, Carey. Cody hadn't even noticed Barbara's behavior, too busy getting slapped on the back by his brother and friends.

But that didn't really bother Bailey. She didn't want Cody back, so Barbara's snide remarks and victorious look were wasted on her. There was a reason she and Cody hadn't worked out, and it wasn't distance. Their time together had been nice for a while, but then Cody had started becoming someone Bailey didn't really recognize. It had started when he'd been willing to injure her to get out of turning in an essay, rather than tell the teacher he had forgotten to do the assignment, and it had only gotten worse from there. He'd started treating her poorly, ignoring her in favor of 'more entertaining' things, or when he did spend time with her he was never really there. In short, he'd stopped caring. Fallen out of love, just like that. Like a snap of his fingers and he was no longer interested in her.

So they'd broken up. He must have regretted some of the way he'd treated her towards the end because he'd been the one to reestablish contact between them, reaching out with an email apologizing for his behavior and asking to be friends. She'd accepted, he'd been a good friend even before they'd dated, so she was glad to at least have that back. There weren't many people she could talk math or science with and actually have them understand what she was saying, so she was pleased to have him back as a friend.

She had even begun to recognize some of the old Cody in their contact together. Being back in Boston must have reminded him of the person he had been. That or his mother had sternly lectured some sense back into him. She was betting on Carey.

Either way it didn't matter. What mattered was that after reestablishing their friendship she got a letter out of the blue inviting her to the Martin-Brownstein wedding. Cody had never mentioned that he was dating anyone in any of their conversations so this invitation came as quite the surprise. And since Cody was her friend, and she hadn't seen him in years, she had accepted.

Now she was here, in the Boston _Tipton Hotel_, at the wedding reception.

Alone.

Normally being alone wouldn't have bothered Bailey. She was a self actualized woman and proud of herself. But being at this wedding, where everyone seemed to have someone to be with was starting to wear on her nerves. And she realized that, really, she was pretty lonely.

She sighed into her wine again before taking another long sip.

Just then an attractive blonde tottered up to the bar and claimed a stool beside Bailey, intent on getting a drink though it seemed she'd had several already. She was lithe, with tan skin, and long silky hair.

Bailey wondered which party she was here for, bride or groom. And apparently the filter between her brain and mouth wasn't working because she asked that out loud without even waiting for the lady to get her drink.

Still, the young woman smiled a little wistfully at Bailey and answered in a lightly accented voice, "Groom. You?"

"Groom as well," Bailey nodded. "We used to date," she wasn't sure why she felt it necessary to add that.

"Me too!" the blonde responded enthusiastically, "Well, actually, my sister and I were kind of dating him at the same time, but he could never choose between us. It was alright because we were very good at sharing."

Bailey was startled. Never had she imagined Cody as a two-timer, but the picture this girl painted was giving her second thoughts.

"Though," the blonde said, "we were twelve at the time. And being identical twins, it's understandable he couldn't choose. And it was more of a crush than dating, really."

_Oh. Well, that explains that._

"The wedding was so nice." The slightly tipsy blonde said; her drink finally materializing in front of her as the bartender wandered away again.

_It was a beautiful wedding_, Bailey had to admit, "Really nice," she agreed.

The blonde looked as though she'd found a missing piece of herself as she sighed out, "Really _really_ nice."

"Uh, sure," Bailey said slowly, "I'm Bailey," and stuck out her hand to shake.

The blonde smiled beatifically at her, Bailey felt her breath catch in her throat thinking _this girl is gorgeous_. "I'm Jessica." She held out her hand and Bailey was surprised at the strength of her grip when they shook hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Jessica replied, her accent musical to Bailey's ears.

Bailey smiled back, "Likewise."

Suddenly Jessica leaned close still holding Bailey's hand, an amused gleam in her eyes, and asked in a hushed voice, "Did you see how the bride was looking at every girl in the reception line?"

"Like she had just pissed all over her territory and would like to rip apart any would-be rivals?" Bailey asked in a low tone trying to get her heartbeat, which had unexpectedly jumped at Jessica's nearness, to slow down again.

Jessica wrinkled her nose at that description, making Bailey think her adorable in addition to stunningly gorgeous, but nodded, "_Exactly_! As if we'd try to steal him _now_! He just got _married_!" The scandalized tone in Jessica's voice made Bailey think the situation even more amusing. "What does she think we'd do? Try to seduce him away from her? Please! He's a wonderful guy, but I wouldn't want someone who could be persuaded away from his bride on their wedding day."

Bailey, again, had to agree. A man like that wouldn't be worth the trouble. "I know," she said, "I think she just wanted to show us that we couldn't have him now, even if we wanted him. It's like we're all naughty puppies that peed on the floor and she's rubbing our noses in it."

"It's funny when you think of it like that," Jessica said as she started giggling.

"Really funny," Bailey replied laughing now.

"Really _really_ funny." And suddenly both of them were laughing hysterically, making little barks and yips at each other, pretending to be naughty puppies.

With the ice broken between them they had pleasant conversations about anything that came to them, from agricultural methods, to fashion lines, to Jessica's twin Janice, to their histories with the Martin brothers. Bailey was shocked that a woman like Jessica would know anything about agriculture or science, but Jessica had pleasantly surprising depths, and Bailey was once more learning that she shouldn't judge books by their covers. By the time Jessica excused herself to use the restroom Bailey considered her a friend, one she was glad to have.

"Hey pretty lady," Bailey heard a smoothly confident voice over her shoulder say, "What're you doin' here all alone?"

She looked and found Zack Martin, brother of the groom and best man, addressing her and looking as handsome in his tux as any man could be.

"Hi Zack," Bailey stood to give her old friend a hug, "It's been a while."

"Sure has," he agreed pleasantly, "Care to dance?"

_Just as charming as ever_, Bailey thought with a smile, "I'd love to."

He led her out to the dance floor and found just enough space for them to sway together and chat.

"So, kind of surprising isn't it?" Zack asked with a nod towards Cody and Barbara murmuring to each other several yards away.

Bailey nodded, "I didn't even know he was dating when I got the invitation in the mail."

Zack arched a brow at her, "Disappointed it's not you?"

She looked at him startled, "No! No, not at all."

Zack just kept his brow up.

"Really, Zack," Bailey said softly, "There were very good reasons he and I broke up. The only thing I'm disappointed about is that he didn't tell me, himself, that he and Barbara were together again. I thought that, as a friend, he'd have told me something like that. Especially after all that trouble we went through on the boat."

Zack nodded, "Are you at least enjoying yourself, now you're here?"

Bailey gave him a dazzling smile, "I've had a lot of fun. It was a beautiful wedding. Getting to see you both again, and other people from the ship, and meet people you've known, it's quite the experience. I was just talking with the most interesting girl, Jessica."

"Oh! You met one of the twins! I remember them. Jessica's a great dancer," Zack said, "when she let me lead." He muttered darkly.

Bailey laughed. _Same old Zack_. "She's been good company tonight. Speaking of company, did you come with a date?"

"I did," he confirmed, his chest puffed out proudly, "I brought my girlfriend, Agnes."

Bailey's eyes must have widened because he looked at her and chuckled, "I know. A girlfriend. Me. But believe it or not I'm in a steady committed relationship."

"That's great. I'm so happy for you, Zack." She pulled him closer and hugged him, smiling hugely.

"Hey!" An angry shout broke their hug, "Who do you think you are trying to take my man?!"

Bailey saw a flash of curly hair before feeling the sting of a hand across her cheek. "Ow! What the hell?"

"Agnes, what—Bailey are you alright?"

"You lost your twin! Well, this one's mine." Agnes slapped Bailey again, "So back off, bitch." The shorter curly haired Agnes took an aggressive stance in front of Zack, now that Bailey had been forcibly removed from their embrace.

She moved to hit Bailey again. Her hand sailed through the air, only to be stopped by Bailey catching her wrist in a powerful grip. "That's enough of that," Bailey said lowly, fury practically pouring off her.

Agnes surprised her by using her other hand to get a third slap in, scratching her cheek. Bailey's grip tightened around the wrist she held and Agnes made a small sound of pain. _That was quite enough, the gauntlet had been thrown and she wouldn't be Bailey Pickett if she let a challenge like that go unanswered_.

Just as she went to strike back, a body interposed between the two women.

Bailey looked down and found Jessica looking back at her. Jessica's hand skittered across Bailey's stomach, over the curve of her hip, and around her back, pulling herself in tight to Bailey's side. Over Jessica's shoulder she saw Zack's eyebrows shoot up under his bangs, and she knew instantly what he was thinking. And to be honest, she was thinking it too.

Jessica grabbed Bailey's free hand, lacing their fingers together. She stretched up on her tiptoes to speak into Bailey's ear, lips brushing skin, "Bailey," Bailey nearly melted, "she isn't worth the trouble. You don't want to cause a scene."

Bailey was still angry, she tested Jessica's grip on her and found it solid. Jessica squeezed the hand she held and tried again, "Barbara will never let you speak to Cody again if you ruin tonight for her." Apparently Jessica saw that talking to Cody was not big enough incentive to stop her because she pressed even more tightly against Bailey, hand tracing seductive patterns on her back, and whispered in her ear, "Can't you think of _better_ things to do?"

Bailey's knees went weak and her eyes closed without her permission. She most certainly _could_ think of better things to do, and they all involved the blonde currently attached to her. Reluctantly she dropped Agnes' wrist and whispered back at Jessica, "You're evil."

Jessica was smirking at her when she opened her eyes, she said, "You're easy." She kissed Bailey's cheek before stepping back, still holding Bailey's hand. "Come on. Let's clean that scratch up."

Bailey let herself be led to the bar, looking back once to see Zack having words with his crazy girlfriend.

"You poor thing," Jessica cooed as she sat Bailey on a stool and started dabbing at her lightly bleeding cheek with a napkin. It didn't hurt at all, but it was nice to be fawned over, and it gave her the perfect opportunity to study Jessica in a way she hadn't before. She found that she liked what she saw.

"Hey, Bailey," Zack said tentatively as he approached looking sheepish, "Are you alright?"

She smiled at Zack, Jessica's hand was working wonders for how she was feeling at the moment, "I'm fine Zack. This is just a scratch. Girl has to hit harder than a bull can kick to take me. And she wasn't anywhere near that. Remember, I used to wrassle gators for fun."

Jessica looked down at her startled for a moment, they hadn't gotten to that part of Bailey's past, but she moved beyond it, and let her fingers caress any lingering sting from Bailey's cheek.

"Well, that's…uh, good?" Zack said losing his focus for a moment watching the ladies, "I'm sorry about Agnes, she's…"

"Crazy?" Bailey supplied shooting him a sardonic look while Jessica played with her hand.

Zack chuckled, "Little bit. She just gets jealous, a lot."

"Well, I've got better things to do than worry about your crazy girlfriend."

"I can see that," Zack replied, waggling his eyebrows at the two girls suggestively. "You ladies have fun. And don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He added as he sauntered away.

Bailey rolled her eyes, "Like _that_ narrows it down."

Jessica just looked at her amused.

Embarrassed, Bailey cleared her throat. "So, Jessica," she hesitated a moment, but Jessica just looked at her warmly, expectantly, "Uhm, would you like to dance? With me?"

Jessica's smile lit the room, "I thought you'd never ask."

And as Bailey was dragged out onto the dance floor she thought, _Agnes is wrong, I do have a twin of my own_.

**********

THE END

**Notes on the Pairing**: _Bailey Pickett is a main character of the cast of_ **Suite Life On Deck**. _She is a farm girl from Kettle Corn, Kansas and is a friend to Zack and girlfriend to Cody. She is played by Debby Ryan. Jessica is one of a set of identical twins girls that appeared for seven episodes in _**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**_. She is played by Becky Rosso._


	7. Wilfred Tipton and Theresa Russo T

**The Mistakes I've Made**

Rating: T

**********

Mr. Tipton was a well off man. He'd made some very smart business moves and was now one of the richest and most powerful men in the world. He had everything he could ever want a mere phone-call away. Things were going swimmingly for him.

But periodically he liked to check in on his favored businesses. And today he was performing a review of his best, most successful venture, the Boston _Tipton Hotel. _This five star establishment was the crowning jewel of his assets, not counting his daughter of course, and a thing of beauty. He loved this hotel, his very first hotel, as if it were his child. In a way, it was. It was the very first business he'd ever owned and he'd turned it into a chain, a franchise, a name brand. _The Tipton_. He was very proud of his business.

He walked through his lobby, his cadre of bodyguards a wall between him and everyone else, thinking private thoughts.

And suddenly, the voice of an angel, "Alex! Knock it off!"

He knew that voice. He knew that phrase even. He'd had it directed at him for three blissful years. And he hadn't heard it in twenty years.

That voice belonged to the most beautiful woman he had ever known.

He'd thought that about her twenty years ago and he thought so now. Unfortunately for him, twenty years ago he'd just begun his plan to make his fortune, he was full of ambition and had no time for love. Though he _had_ loved her, he'd loved her as deeply as he'd ever loved another human being. In his lifetime he'd only loved one person better, and that person was his daughter.

But back then he was a different man. She'd met him twenty-three years ago while he was living poor, under an assumed name, learning about the ways of the world and beginning to cut his own path in the high stakes world of business. She'd loved him through his failures and successes, supporting him and shining just for him.

He'd been a fool.

And he knew it.

He'd lost her to his ambition. Blinded himself with greed and allowed her to slip away. She'd gone and he'd rushed into a marriage with the mother of his only child, and when that hadn't worked out he had followed with a long string of unsuccessful marriages. But still, he loved her. Always her. Even today.

He reached out and parted his guards before him, his voice low and sonorous, "Theresa?"

Her head, and everyone else's in the establishment, turned to look at the source of that spoken name.

Theresa Russo's face a mask of shock and wonder as she said, "Alex?"

"Mr. Tipton," Moseby said in surprise, "your face! I haven't seen it in years!"

"Mom," a teenaged girl, who had previously been arguing with the twin boys he knew lived here, asked loudly, "you know Mr. Tipton? You named me after a dude?!"

Mr. Tipton walked out of his tunnel of guards directly up to Theresa, the love of his life, the one that got away. "It's good to see you, Theresa."

He saw the ring on her finger. The girl, with his name, had called her 'mom'. She was obviously lost to him. But still, still he was drawn to her, like a moth to flame.

"Alex," she breathed out, "it's been-"

"Twenty years, seven months, one week, three days, and fourteen hours since I drove you away," he intoned.

She looked at him startled, "You kept that close a count?"

He smiled gently, bittersweet, "I knew the moment you walked out the door that I had just made the biggest mistake of my life. I felt the least I could do is remember when my life changed forever the second time."

"Second?" he heard his own daughter ask, "When was the first?"

The first time his life had changed had been when he'd met Theresa, and then it had been for the better. The second time, when she left, had most certainly been for the worse. The third time his life had changed had been for the better though, for that's when London was born and he learned he could still love.

"Alex-" he interrupted her again.

"I think it's high time I introduce myself properly to you Theresa."

"What, but Alex-" he didn't let her finish.

"My name," he began, "is Wilfred Alexander Tipton."

Theresa put a hand to her chest, pressed down hard over her racing heart. This was the man she'd loved all those years ago, before Jerry and the kids, and she'd never even known his real name. She began to laugh until she cried.

Alex Russo was at her side quickly, glaring at the man who had unwittingly put her mother in such a state, "Look, dude, I don't care who you are, you need to get away from my mom!"

Theresa shook her head, mastering herself, "No, Alex, it's alright. I just—lost my head for a moment. I'm alright now."

Mr. Tipton listened intently, "Alex?" he queried, "You named your child after me?"

Alex frowned, looking to her mother, disbelieving that she'd been named after a dude, even one as successful as Mr. Tipton.

Theresa nodded, "She's a lot like you. Clever, ambitious, loving. As soon as I saw her, right after she was born, I knew I had to name her Alex. She's not of your blood, but she reminded me so strongly of you."

Mr. Tipton's eyes met Alex's over her mother's head. He could see strength and determination in her gaze, but he could also see the uncertainty he knew she must be feeling. Yes, she was a lot like him, though she wasn't his. "I'm sorry if I've upset you," he addressed to both women. "It was not my intention. I just heard your voice and had to see if it was really you."

Theresa looked up into the eyes of the man she'd once loved, and if she was honest a man she cared for still. "You've done well for yourself, Al-Mr. Tipton," it hurt to use that name when he'd been 'Alex' to her for so long, "I'm glad."

He felt a stab of pain in his heart hearing his love address him so formally. He knew they could never be, that he'd lost his chance twenty years ago, but his soul ached for her still and probably always would. "I've been a lucky man." Luckier, though, if he could have loved her as she deserved.

She touched his arm, lifted herself to kiss his cheek, held his hand for a moment before pulling away. "Goodbye, Mr. Tipton."

"Goodbye, Theresa."

And though he kept up a strong façade, inside he wept.

He had lost her. Again.

**********

**THE END**

**Notes on the Pairing:** _Theresa Russo is a character from _**Wizards of Waverly Place**_. She appeared in one episode of the crossover _**Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana**_. She is played by Maria Canals-Barrera. Mr. Tipton is London Tipton's father, at last count he has been married 14 times. While he has appeared on _**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**_, his face has never been shown. He is voiced by Bob Joles, played by Bob Joles and Adam Tait._


	8. Bailey Pickett and Jessica Ellis M

**Blackout**

Rating: M

**********

_This is not normal_, Bailey thought as Jessica's hands slid into her blouse. _This is _not_ how friends comfort one another. This is just—extremely hot._ She got sidetracked by those hands, touching—well, everywhere. Jessica was not being shy, at all, now that a distraction from her fears had been offered.

It had all started quite innocently, really.

They had met several days ago, at Zack's graduation from community college party, and had quickly become friends. All three of them, for Jessica was rarely without her twin sister Janice at her side. Since it was summer they had decided to stay in Boston for a couple of weeks after the party, extending the celebrations, naturally they chose to stay at the Tipton.

Mr. Moseby had been happy to have so many paying customers in a usually slow part of his season, for several of Zack's friends had chosen to extend the party and chosen the Tipton for accommodation. Though he wasn't so happy with having the twin banes of his existence and their friends mucking up his lobby, but was willing to tolerate it as long as nothing and no one was broken.

Bailey and the Ellis twins had spent most of these last few days running about Boston, shopping and taking in tourist attractions, and lounging by the Tipton pool. Their friendship had grown quickly, the twins easily welcoming Bailey into their lives. And Bailey was glad because she didn't have many female friends aside from her sisters and her roommate back at her college, so she was pleased to have made two new friends.

They had been nearly joined at the hip for days, only separating to freshen up for a night out on the town with the boys. In fact, she was in the elevator headed to the lobby to meet them.

The elevator stopped at the 20th floor and the doors opened to reveal Jessica waiting to board.

"Hey, Jess!" Bailey greeted her enthusiastically, "Where's Janice?"

"Hello, Bailey," Jessica replied voice full of amusement and excitement, "Janice is upstairs collecting Zack and Cody. Oh, this _is_ exciting!"

At Bailey's quizzical look Jessica explained, "This is the first time I've been in a lift without her."

"Really?" Bailey could hardly believe that, surely the twins must separate sometimes. _They're twenty years old, they couldn't possibly be together that much, what about privacy?_

"_Really_ really. This is practically the only place we come that has a lift, and we've been doing everything together since we got here. This is the first we've been separated. I'm actually quite nervous."

Bailey smiled reassuringly at the smaller blonde, "Don't be. It's perfectly safe. And even if Janice isn't here, I am. So you've got nothing to worry about."

Janice smiled back and nodded, "You're right." She entered the elevator and the doors closed behind her. She set herself up against the rail closest to the buttons, both hands grasping the metal bar and beginning a breathing pattern that Bailey recognized as part of yoga exercises.

Bailey, leaning casually against the back wall and watching the numbers slowly descending, thought Jessica's fear a little silly.

Right up until the elevator stopped moving with a jerk and the lights went out.

She heard a quiet whimper from Jessica, then her elevated breathing.

"Jess?" Bailey asked lowly, "Jessica, are you okay?" She began feeling her way over to Jessica, one hand sliding along the rail as she moved cautiously over to the other girl.

It seemed to take hours for her to cross the small distance, but it was only a few short moments prolonged in the darkness. The hand Bailey had kept on the handrail finally met Jessica's, tightly gripping the bar in a way that surely must hurt.

Bailey ran her hand gently up Jessica's forearm, bicep, until meeting her shoulder where she rubbed soothingly hoping to calm the quickly breathing girl. "Jess, it's okay. I'm going to see if we can get this thing moving again, okay?"

Jessica made a sound Bailey took for an affirmative, so she removed her hand ignoring the plaintive noise Jessica made, and began rooting in her bag trying to find her cell phone by feel.

When she had it in her hand she pressed a button and the small LED screen lit the space between the two girls brightly. Bailey looked up from her screen to Jessica's wide-eyed tight-lipped obviously frightened face. She tried another reassuring smile, but knew it was weak. She didn't like being stuck in this suspended metal death trap anymore than Jessica did. However, having the light did seem to have a calming effect on the small blonde and her breathing took on a more relaxed pattern.

Bailey turned to the elevator controls, pressing the call button and panic button to no effect. She checked for a tone on the emergency phone, and got nothing. She frowned.

"What's the matter?" Jessica asked, voice small, over her shoulder.

"It doesn't seem any of the buttons are working. And neither are the emergency lights." She replied thoughtfully as she peered at the spaces she knew there were emergency lights. An idea struck her and she looked at her phone, "No signal. But that means there's no power getting to the cell towers…a blackout? But emergency power should have gotten us to the next floor, at least…"

Jessica sucked in a hard breath, drawing Bailey's immediate attention. "Jess?"

"We're trapped in here," Jessica began, words spilling fast from her lips, "We're stuck and we're going to die when it falls."

"Hey now," Bailey stopped that train of thought before it could pick up steam, "It's not gonna fall. The cables holding this baby up are stronger than you think, and there's more than one of 'em. Elevators are really safe."

"Really?" Jessica asked, hope in her voice.

"Sure are," Bailey smiled gently at her scared friend, "Listen up. This baby," Bailey patted the wall of the elevator by Jessica's shoulder, "Is held up by at least six cables, but more probably eight given the safety rating of the hotel. Each of those cables is capable of holding the full load of the elevator plus twenty five percent more weight on its own. So even if one were to break, the others would easily hold us up."

Jessica seemed to be listening, so Bailey continued, "In addition to those cables there are brake shoes on this, which I think is what stopped us in the first place, and they clamp down on the vertical shafts and stop us safely. So, see, there's no need to worry about falling."

"No, now I just have to worry about being in here until the air runs out."

Bailey waved that away, "Nonsense. Elevators aren't airtight."

"Oh. Good." Jessica swallowed. "Okay. I'll be okay."

"Good," Bailey said, staying near to Jessica, just in case.

"Unless the light goes out."

"What?"

"I'm afraid of the dark." Jessica confessed in a tiny whisper, "I have been since I was little. I don't know what it is—I just, anything can happen in the dark." The subdued horror in Jessica's voice was enough to convince Bailey that should they lose the light things would go very wrong very quickly. She didn't know how Jessica would react, but she had no desire to find out.

Bailey looked down at her phone, checking the power, and finding it full. "Well, my battery is full. But you should check yours, too."

Jessica shook her head, "Janice has it. We share one and it's her turn to carry it today."

They fell silent. Bailey turned and leaned against the wall beside Jessica, her phone held outstretched to cast its light.

Jessica broke the silence after a long moment, "You said emergency power should have gotten us to the next floor. Why didn't it?"

"I don't know," Bailey reluctantly admitted, "The emergency power is a safety feature on modern elevators. It should work even during a power outage. The only thing I can think of it that the person servicing the elevator forgot to check it…or Arwin messed it up somehow."

That wasn't a pleasant thought for either of them. _If Arwin did mess it up there's no telling what else he could have damaged in the process_, Bailey thought worriedly of the brake shoes and cables she had told Jessica about.

"Oh. Arwin does things like that sometimes," Jessica said softly, "He doesn't mean to."

"I know."

Suddenly Jessica pushed off the wall and began pacing in the small space available.

"Jess, what are you doing?" Bailey felt fairly certain that a person afraid of falling elevators shouldn't be pacing around in one.

"It's just—I don't know. We're trapped. I feel like a zoo animal."

Bailey could relate. She was beginning to feel the tightness of claustrophobia in her chest and Jessica pacing like a caged tiger wasn't helping that feeling. "Except no one's watching you," she pointed out.

Without stopping Jessica replied, "You are."

And because it was true Bailey had to concede the point. Still, she didn't think Jessica pacing was going to help anything so she said, "You're making me dizzy."

Jessica paused a moment to look at Bailey, who in fact didn't look very well, but she had to do something to stop herself thinking about their situation so she resumed at a slightly slower pace. "I have to do something. I'll go crazy otherwise."

"I just don't think that pacing around is the best idea." Bailey tried again.

Jessica didn't stop.

Bailey pushed off the wall, setting herself in Jessica's path and catching her around the waist.

"Let me go," Jessica demanded her voice eerily soft.

"No," Bailey said to the back of Jessica's head, "you'll just start pacing again."

"So what?" Jessica struggled in Bailey's hold, twisting around trying to get free. "Let go!" Bailey was used to squirming animals a lot more unwieldy than Jessica so keeping her grip was a simple thing. At least it was until Jessica turned to face Bailey and in her panic managed to shove herself away from the farm girl.

Jessica slipped out of her arms to fall backwards onto the floor and propelled Bailey into the side of the elevator and made her drop her cell phone. The phone fell to the floor and with a terrible cracking broke into pieces, plunging the girls into darkness once more.

"Oh," Bailey heard Jessica whimper from her spot on the floor. "Oh no, Bailey, I'm sorry. I-I just—I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Bailey moved to where she'd last seen Jessica and managed to pull the girl to her feet by the hand, "It's okay. It doesn't matter. I can get another. Are you alright?" Bailey was regretting her ill thought actions which had led to this. She should have known better than to try and restrain the panicking girl.

Bailey could feel Jessica shaking, "Hey," she said gently, "don't fret, it'll be fine." She reached out into the pitch black with her free hand and rubbed what felt like it could be Jessica's arm.

Except that from the surprised gasp Jessica drew in it couldn't be her arm Bailey was caressing.

Blushing hotly at realizing she'd inadvertently felt her friend up, Bailey apologized and tried to remove her hand only to have Jessica's hand cover her own and hold it in place.

"Jess? What are you-"

Jessica's lips had somehow unerringly found Bailey's and effectively silenced her. Bailey went still, unsure of what she should do. When Jessica pulled away Bailey had no idea what to do. Jessica's hand still held hers in place. She could feel the blonde's heartbeat racing.

"You don't want me to pace. I need something to distract me, Bailey," Jessica's voice was soft, but there was a note of need in it that Bailey could not ignore. "Please," the smaller girl whispered against Bailey's lips.

The tone of Jessica's voice sent a shiver all through Bailey. She couldn't ignore her friend's need, couldn't let her sit afraid here in the dark, couldn't let her focus on her fears, not after she'd almost had a panic attack already. Bailey closed her eyes, they were useless anyway. She took in a breath around their lips then leaned down to close the distance and kiss Jessica. It didn't take long at all to escalate into something more lustful than Bailey was really prepared for, tongues meeting and twining together, hands exploring soft bodies in the dark.

_This is not normal_, Bailey thought, _but damn it feels good_.

Jessica had backed Bailey up against the wall, pressing their bodies together, her hands caressing silky skin beneath cloth coverings. Their kiss continued, Bailey allowing Jessica to have control. Bailey slowly sank to the floor, pulling Jessica down with her. As soon as she'd settled her hands moved to Jessica's blouse, popping open the buttons one by one until it was pulled open. She let her fingers dance across the smooth expanse of Jessica's slender torso, teasing and touching until Jessica pulled back with a gasp.

Bailey took advantage of that movement to drag her lips across Jessica's jaw and down her neck to her collarbone, she felt Jessica's hands remove themselves from her shirt to settle on her shoulders tugging her closer. She dipped her mouth lower, exploring Jessica's chest, lips leaving kisses on heated skin. She kissed lower, teeth and tongue coming out to play on the tops of Jessica's breasts and in the dip of her cleavage, stopped only by the bra still hiding the soft flesh and hardened nipples. Jessica didn't let the bra impede Bailey's progress for long, reaching between them to release the clip keeping it closed and pulling Bailey's mouth back to her body, offering herself to Bailey's ministrations. Bailey took the hint and let her fingers, lips and tongue map the rest of Jessica's breasts, closing around one stiff peak with her mouth sucking and flicking with her tongue while her fingers pinched and kneaded the other until she felt Jessica press her hips down, then she switched to the other breast and gave it the same treatment, enjoying the effect she was having on the woman in her lap.

She listened to Jessica moan softly, feeling the sound reverberate from Jessica's chest into her mouth, she hummed contently and continued. "Bailey," she heard Jessica murmur, "Bailey." Jessica's hips were moving in a steady rhythm, pressing as close to Bailey as she was able, searching for friction. She grabbed at one of Bailey's wrists moving the hand to where she needed it most.

Jessica groaned aloud when Bailey cupped her through her panties, the heat from her hand adding to that already built between her legs. "Touch me," she whispered, "Please touch me, Bailey."

Bailey had never been begged before but the words raised goose bumps along her arms it turned her on so much, more than she thought it would. She didn't need to be asked twice. Her hand first bunched Jessica's skirt around her hips, then pressed up between Jessica's legs making solid contact with her mound and providing friction. She teased Jessica through the fabric of her panties, fingers pressing and rubbing but giving no real relief; she listened to Jessica's every sound, judging what she liked best by sound and the motion of her hips. Her other hand remained busily occupied by Jessica's breasts. Her mouth splitting time between breasts, neck, and lips.

"Oh," Jessica panted, "Bailey, I need-"

Bailey let her get no farther. Her fingers brushed panties to one side and slipped through slick folds into Jessica's wanting sex. She moaned at the feel of Jessica's inner walls hot and slippery around her fingers, the sound encouraging the movements of Jessica's rocking hips.

"Yes," Jessica hissed, her hands clutching the fabric of Bailey's shirt in tight fists, "Like that, Bailey. Yes. Faster. Please. Oh."

Bailey obliged, her fingers pumping inside faster and deeper. Her mouth attached itself to Jessica's pulse point, sucking and nipping. She pulled Jessica closer with her free hand, sliding it around Jessica's back and holding her tight while her other hand continued to slide in and out in a gradually increasing rhythm. Faster and deeper she pressed. Her thumb moved in circles around Jessica's clit, occasionally rubbing it firmly and drawing deep groans.

Bailey kissed her way up Jessica's neck to her ear, briefly sucking on the lobe, and spoke softly, "You're so close, Jess. Just a little more," she whispered heatedly.

"Bailey," Jessica moaned out. She felt Jessica toss her head, "Yes, yes, yes yes yes," the words tumbling out in tandem with Jessica's rolling hips, "Just—a little-yes! Ah!" Jessica's body went taught, arching up and holding for several long breathless moments, then she shuddered and curled into Bailey her head dropping onto the farm girl's shoulder, hips gently moving in aftershocks, and she panted trying to catch her breath.

Bailey kept her fingers moving, gently rubbing inside, shallow and slow until she pulled them out completely. She tentatively brought those fingers to her lips curious about the taste, humming in approval when she found the flavor to her liking and cleaning them.

"Bailey," Jessica lifted her head from Bailey's shoulder. "I don't think I'm afraid of the dark, anymore."

"No?"

"No," Jessica confirmed softly. "Anything can happen in the dark," she whispered softly, "including this."

"Hmm?"

She felt Jessica's hand come up to cup her cheek, then lips were on hers. This kiss was leisurely and deep, intimate.

When Jessica ended the kiss Bailey was reluctant to let go and stole several smaller kisses before settling back, her head thumping the side of the elevator. Jessica put her head back on Bailey's shoulder and the two rested, contently listening to each other's breathing and enjoying being pressed so closely together.

Bailey felt the moment Jessica fell asleep, noticing the evening of her breaths. She smiled in the dark and rubbed Jessica's back in soothing patterns, happy to let her rest.

She was nearly asleep herself when she felt movement. It wasn't from her new lover. It was the elevator!

Her eyes popped open. The lights nearly blinded her. The power was back! And they were definitely moving. Suddenly they stopped, the elevator making a soft ding.

Bailey realized what that meant and lunged for the control panel, slamming the stop button and dumping Jessica onto the floor. Jessica grunted as she landed, awakened in a most unpleasant fashion.

While Jessica lay sprawled on the floor Bailey was struck dumb by the image she presented. Jessica made for quite the sight with her blouse and bra open, hanging off her shoulders, her breasts and belly laid bare to Bailey's hungry gaze. Her skirt was bunched up around her hips panties pushed to one side, long tan legs open just enough to expose her sex to Bailey's gawking stare. She could clearly see the hickeys she'd made on Jessica's neck and chest. _I did that to her, I made her look that way, _she thought with no little amount of pride. Bailey's knees went weak when lust washed hot through her, pooling between her thighs. _I have never seen anything so sexy_.

Jessica's voice broke into her reverie, "Bailey! What-"

"The power's back. Didn't think you'd want the whole lobby to see you—like this." Bailey made a vague gesture with her hand indicating Jessica's dishevelment. Bailey didn't want anybody else to see Jessica like that either, that sight was for her alone.

"Oh," Jessica looked down and took in her appearance, fingers gently brushing the marks Bailey had left on her chest. She licked her lips remembering how skillfully Bailey had touched her. She stood and fixed her appearance, in moments she looked completely normal except for the hickey on her neck, then she reached over and fixed Bailey's shirt by tugging it straight.

Bailey's free hand combed gently through Jessica's hair, pulling her close and claiming a sensual kiss which Jessica leaned into arms sliding around Bailey in a soft embrace.

When the kiss ended Bailey removed her hand from the button and allowed the doors to open on the Tipton lobby, where Jessica was immediately swept up by her very relieved twin.

They didn't get to speak with one another before Mr. Moseby sent them all off to bed.

But late that night, Jessica went to Bailey's room and showed her what she could do in the dark.

**********

THE END

**Notes on the Pairing**: _Bailey Pickett is a main character of the cast of_ **Suite Life On Deck**. _She is a farm girl from Kettle Corn, Kansas and is a friend to Zack and girlfriend to Cody. She is played by Debby Ryan. Jessica is one of a set of identical twins girls that appeared for seven episodes in _**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**_. She is played by Becky Rosso._


	9. Barbara Brownstein and Capri T

**One Door Closes and a Window Opens**

Rating: T

**********

Barbara was in a club.

She was alone.

Again.

Her ex-boyfriend Bob had ditched her for the last time.

They were supposed to have been on a date hours ago and he had blown her off. She had tried calling him, dozens of times actually, but nothing. He wasn't answering. That was unacceptable. She had gone to his apartment, letting herself in with the spare key kept above the door. What she had found had ended their relationship for good.

Bob.

With another woman.

Right there, on the couch.

They hadn't even had the decency to make it to the bedroom. The look of shock on his face when he turned his head and saw Barbara was something she would never forget, something she _could_ never forget, right along with the image of her boyfriend screwing some other girl.

She'd been furious, and rightly so. He had tried to talk himself out of their break-up, saying his passion was as fiery as his hair and he needed a release for it all, but she hadn't listened to his excuses. The girl he'd been with, her she listened to, because _she_ said they'd been dating for months.

Months.

Bob had been cheating on her for months and she hadn't known.

Thinking back she'd recalled each time he had canceled a date at the last minute and realized almost every time she had heard a female voice in the background.

She'd been duped.

Deceived.

Fooled.

Played.

Betrayed.

She had dumped him and left, hurt beyond belief and still so _angry_. At Bob, at the girl, at herself. Bob because he'd cheated, the girl because she'd helped him, and herself for being tricked this way. She'd always thought that if ever she were cheated on, she would have known immediately. She should have been able to tell. But that's not what had happened. She had been betrayed, for months, by a man she'd loved and thought would never do this to her. She hadn't known a thing. She had been blind, and ignorant, and she hated herself for feeling so stupid.

She had wandered aimlessly through Boston, lost in her thoughts. When she'd happened upon a club advertising Ladies' Night and free drinks, she had decided that perhaps getting trashed was exactly what she needed right then.

So here she sat in the club.

Alone but for her empty glasses and the worried eyes of the bartender.

"You're face is longer than Lincoln's hat was tall," the bartender, a young woman about Barbara's age, laid sympathetic eyes on her, "You wanna talk about it?"

Barbara, who up until this point hadn't known she wanted to talk so badly, found herself pouring out her whole sorry tale to the startled blonde. The drink-slinger listened attentively, nodding in all the right places, and expressing some disgust on Barbara's behalf when she heard what Bob had said to explain.

"Sounds like you could use another one of these," she said when Barbara was finished and poured her another shot, Barbara's fourth of the night.

"Thanks." Barbara accepted the shot and slammed it back, relishing the burn of the alcohol all the way down her throat. "And thanks for listening…uhm, I don't even know your name."

"Capri. And you're welcome, Barbara. Listening is pretty much what I'm paid for."

"How did you know my name?"

"I had to check your ID before I served you." She flashed Barbara a brilliant smile and poured her another drink, something fruity this time that Barbara took her time enjoying.

Barbara spent a long time at the bar, drinking and chatting with Capri.

So long, in fact, that she closed the bar. She hadn't realized she'd stayed so long, but she couldn't regret it. She'd made a friend tonight, and after losing Bob, a friend was exactly what she needed.

"Come on," Capri said helping Barbara to her feet, "I'll drive you home."

Barbara accepted the offer and they were on their way.

When they reached her apartment building Capri said, "Let me walk you up. Wouldn't want you passing out halfway there."

Knowing she was drunk enough for that to be an actual danger she gratefully leaned on Capri's arm and navigated her way up several flights of stairs and down a long hallway until she reached her door.

"This is me," she said, fishing out her keys and attempting to fit one in the lock unsuccessfully.

Capri laughed a little and gently took the keys, "Here." In moments she had the door open and had maneuvered Barbara so she was standing inside while she remained in the hallway, "Take this, if you ever want to talk." A business card was handed over, with a personal number and email address written on the back.

With that done, Capri moved to leave but Barbara grabbed her hand. "Capri?"

Capri turned back, "Yes?"

Feeling emboldened by the alcohol Barbara leaned over and kissed Capri's cheek, then whispered "thank you" in her ear and pulled away.

Capri was blushing bright red but was smiling when she said, "You're welcome," and disappeared down the hall.

Barbara closed and locked her door then leaned back against it, smiling for the first time in what felt like years.

She felt a buzzing from her purse.

Her cell phone.

She pulled it out and checked the messages and texts.

They were all from Bob.

She deleted them without a care and programmed Capri's number in.

**********

**THE END**

**Notes on the Pairing:** Barbara Brownstein was Cody's girlfriend in **The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**, but left him for Bob in a strange move in the episode "Flowers and Chocolate" of **The Suite Life on Deck**. She is played by Sophie Oda. Capri was the girl Zack set up a fake beauty pageant for in the episode "The Beauty and the Fleeced" on **The Suite Life on Deck** in order to woo her. For her talent portion of the competition she dressed as Abe Lincoln and tried to recite the Gettysburg Address while jump-roping. She is played by Brittany Ross.


	10. Grace the Maid and Irene the Ghost M

**Possession**

Rating: M

**********

Grace opened the door to room 613 and dragged the cleaning cart through behind her. She hung a cleaning sign on the handle and closed the door, turning the lock to make sure she wasn't disturbed.

"Irene?" she called softly, any louder and it would draw attention.

She felt a rush of cold air and suddenly she was naked on the bed fingers of one hand knuckle deep inside and thrusting, the other hand roughly kneading her breast. Grace's body was acting with no input from her brain.

Irene was in control.

Grace could feel everything, every push and pinch, but she was not in command of her body. Her breathing grew ragged. She could feel her fingers stretching her flesh, her inner walls clenching trying to drag them further inside.

Her forearm stuck to her abdomen slick with sweat.

She wanted to thrash her head.

Her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Irene drove them both incoherent with pleasure.

Fireworks exploded behind her eyes as her orgasm hit.

She felt it twice over as Irene came as well, her body receiving two orgasms at once.

When Grace regained her senses she opened her eyes and saw the ghost Irene grinning down at her like the cat that got the cream.

"I love it when you give me no warning," Grace said between hard breaths, her usual stoicism slipping away as a rare smile appeared on her face.

"I know," Irene replied, "I like surprising you."

Irene's grin softened into a smile and Grace's eyes slid shut again.

Grace felt the playful air dissolve as Irene's mood shifted.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I wish I could kiss you," Irene replied. "It's not fair I found you sixty years too late," Irene's sad, soft voice made Grace's eyes open once more.

She wanted to comfort her ghost lover, to say words that would be somehow reassuring, but they wouldn't come.

"Irene…" It wasn't fair. Grace knew that. To finally find her soul mate but only after she's dead, of course it wasn't fair. The world rarely was.

"I love you," Irene said, her transparent hand moving as if to cup Grace's cheek. Grace felt icy air where her lover's hand should be.

"I love you, too," she replied, her throat tight from forcing back tears. "I love you, too."

**********

**THE END**

**Notes about the pairing: **_Grace the maid works at the Tipton hotel. She appeared in two episodes of __**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**__. She was notable for not showing any expression and her deadpan delivery of lines. She was played by Naomi Chan. Irene appeared in just one episode of __**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**__, as the ghost in Suite 613. She was played by Bridget Brno._


	11. Emma Tutweiller and London Tipton M

**Yoga Lessons**

Rating: M

**********

Emma Tutweiller was working out in the gym facilities available on the S.S. Tipton. She was in a private little room attempting to teach herself yoga from a video tape.

She'd noticed lately that she was stiffer than she used to be, and though she'd tried all the stretches she'd learned as a showgirl in Vegas nothing would limber her up.

She supposed she was so stiff from all the stress of teaching a group of teenagers who couldn't care less and living in close quarters with those same students. Sometimes she wished she could just smack them upside the head, just to make sure they were listening. Sometimes she cursed the school board very colorfully in the privacy of her own mind. Sometimes she wonders what it was that had possessed her the day she decided to become a teacher. And sometimes she just wanted to toss herself overboard and swim home to her cats just to escape the madness.

Or maybe she was so stiff because she hadn't had a steady lover in the last two years and really needed to get laid.

It was a toss-up.

Instead of letting all that get to her, and to stop herself going crazy, she took up yoga. Though she had to admit it wasn't going very well.

She had a hard time making her body do what the people on the screen managed so effortlessly. Still, she gave this contortionist act a try and continued to follow the video along. She knew she was doing something wrong. She could see she was in the same position as the people in the tape by using the full body mirrors all around the room but she couldn't feel any of the pull on her muscles she knew this exercise was supposed to bring, and she couldn't figure out what she was doing wrong.

She closed her eyes for a moment.

"You're doing the forms all wrong," the unmistakable voice of London Tipton barged into her thoughts.

She looked up to see a London Tipton dressed very similarly to the ladies on her tape leaning against the doorframe and studying her intently. Straightening up with a little huff Emma replied, "What? How would you know?"

"I am a master at yoga, a regular yogi. Why aren't you in a class for this?"

"They only offer the classes while I'm busy teaching," she said.

"Oh," London looked momentarily stumped, but then said, "Well, doing it the way you are is only going to get you hurt. I guess that means I'll have to teach you."

"Uh, is that a good idea?" she realized that's something she probably shouldn't ask of a student who turns in test lines of make-up instead of essays, but she was frustrated enough not to care.

"Of course! It'll be great to be teaching again!" London chirped brightly, "Yay me!"

"You've taught before?" This was news to Emma.

"Sure. Ask Moseby. I'm really good." London made her way over to Emma, "Now, let's get you doing yoga right."

Emma spent the next hour with London's body pressed close, hands all over her, pushing here, pulling there, correcting her form and forcing her to stretch farther than she usually would.

When that hour was up Emma returned to her room and collapsed on her bed with a pleasant ache in every one of her muscles and a plan to continue lessons with London every day.

*****

Emma was in the private room in the gym, doing warm-up stretches, and waiting for London to arrive for their daily yoga session.

She didn't hear London come in, but she heard the door close a moment before London had her pressed face-first against the mirror on the far wall.

"London!" she cried out in shock, "What are you doing?"

London's front was pressed fully to Emma's back. She had Emma's wrists trapped in one hand pinned above her head, the other hand flat on Emma's stomach keeping her close.

"You were so tense yesterday," London whispered into Emma's ear, eyes meeting Emma's own in the mirror, "You need to relax for the yoga to work. I'm helping you relax."

London's hand slid down from Emma's belly to rub over the fabric of her crotch, pressing with the heel of her hand as her fingers found the space between her legs and cupped. Emma couldn't stop her hips twitching or the breathy moan that escaped. Her eyes had closed involuntarily and when she opened them again she saw London lick her lips as her eyes went even darker than usual.

Emma couldn't admit it, not out loud, but she wanted this. Needed it. Badly. So she leaned back against London, giving her permission without words. She saw London smile.

"Leave you hands up here," London said, her breath hot in Emma's ear. "I want you to watch me."

Emma did as she was told; she pressed her hands flat against the reflective glass and gave London complete control.

The hand between her legs kept rubbing her roughly through her pants. The hand that had been holding her wrists was dragged down her arm, over her breast, along her side to her hip, and back up to her breast. That hand squeezed. Emma watched her nipples stiffen under the thin fabric of her top in the mirror. Her attention was dragged to her neck, where London's mouth was sucking hard at the junction where neck meets shoulder. She noticed London's eyes were once more locked with her own and her mouth dropped open just a little when London bit down with enough pressure to mark but not break the skin.

London kissed her way to Emma's ear and nibbled on the lobe while her hand rose up just far enough to plunge into pants and panties. There was no teasing here. Emma's eyes fell to the moving bulge of London's hand in her pants, the sight arousing her further. Seeing the action and feeling it at the same time made Emma's hips grind a little harder and buck forcefully when three fingers pushed up inside of her.

Her hips rocked, her body arched trying to get more contact, her head fell back against London's shoulder and her eyes closed. She heard herself panting, felt her hips moving, felt London kissing and biting her neck, felt her nipple pinched through her shirt, felt London's fingers pump in and out and the heel of that hand press against her clit.

London worked her fast and hard. No teasing, no pausing, just a headlong rush to the finish.

"Open your eyes," London commanded.

It was a herculean effort to obey, but Emma did manage to open her eyes moments before her orgasm hit. She locked eyes with London just as London's fingers sank deep and curled, hitting her just so. Her inner muscles clenched and she cried out while her body bowed and her hands scratched white knuckled against the mirror.

London smiled.

*****

Emma awoke with a gasp, one hand over her heart the other gripping the blanket.

She groaned as she flopped back against her pillows.

"I so need to get laid," she whined.

**********

**THE END**

**Notes on the Pairing:** _London Tipton is a character we all know and love, she is a main character in both the __**Suite Life of Zack and Cody**__ and the __**Suite Life On Deck**__ played by Brenda Song. Emma Tutweiller is a teacher aboard the S.S. Tipton in __**Suite Life On Deck**__ and is played by Erin Cardillo._


	12. Emma Tutweiller and London Tipton T

**The Secret You Keep**

Rating: T

**********

You watch her when she isn't paying attention.

She thinks that you don't really see her, that you don't listen to her, that she doesn't matter to you, but she does.

She really does.

She's one of the most important people in your life, because you love her, not that she'll ever know that.

You'll never tell her.

You can't.

It wouldn't be 'appropriate'. And wouldn't she be surprised you know the meaning of that word?

You know the meaning of a lot of words. Words like love and devotion and sacrifice and despair. You know a lot of words, and what's worse, you know how they feel.

You know what it is to live with the ache in your chest, the words you can never say lodged in your throat and stealing your breath, and the terrible hope (the fear) that someday she'll look right through you to who you really are. You wonder if she'd like what she'd see.

But it doesn't matter. You'll keep it all locked inside, it'll kill you a little more every day, but you'll keep it. You'll cherish it because it's the one thing in the entire world that is yours and yours alone. You'll never ever share this with anyone, most of all not with her.

Because if you told her how you felt, if you let your mask drop and showed her the person hiding underneath your bubble-headed façade, it would ruin her life and yours along with it.

She's your teacher, and even though you're of legal age you cannot be with her. If you tried, if your father heard about it, she'd lose her job and would never be allowed to teach again. If she lost her job she'd be ripped away from you. It wouldn't even matter if she returned your feelings or not, she'd be gone all the same.

And you?

You'd be shipped right to your father's side, never to leave his control again, never to taste the freedom found in his apathy. For while he's never taken a particular interest in your life he couldn't let you, his only offspring, run around in public with devious tendencies in view. It would be bad for business. No matter how progressive the world may be, Wilfred Tipton was not.

So you keep your mask on and hide yourself from view. You keep your feelings bottled inside never to be released. And you keep her close for as long as you can.

Maybe someday it'll get easier. Maybe the feelings will dull and you'll be able to breathe again. Or maybe someday you'll be able to tell Emma Tutweiller that you love her. Maybe. Probably not.

But until that day you'll wear your mask and deep in the darkest part of your heart you'll hate yourself a little bit, because if you were anyone other than London Tipton you wouldn't have to hide at all.

**********

**THE END**

**Notes on the Pairing**: _You all know London Tipton as played by Brenda Song. Emma Tutweiller, played by Erin Cardillo, is the teacher responsible for educating our main characters in the __**Suite Life On Deck**__._


	13. Alex Russo and Gwen T

**Rumors**

Rating: T

**********

She was following him discretely to make sure the rumors weren't true. Alex didn't believe them anyway, but it was always better to have proof.

She'd heard, through the grapevine that was school gossip, that her boyfriend was seeing some other girls on the side. She'd heard it from a friend, who'd heard it from a friend, who'd heard it from a friend of a friend, who'd heard it from a friend who had supposedly witnessed _her_ boyfriend with another girl. Now, usually Alex didn't put much stock in rumors like that, especially not ones involving her in any way. She didn't believe that he would cheat on her, no one would; they wouldn't dare.

She was Alex Russo, after all. Who could be better than her?

No one, that's who.

Still, the rumor had spread like wildfire. After hearing it initially, she'd overheard just about everyone talking about it. And whenever a rumor got that big, well, usually there was a grain of truth in it. Alex didn't believe it, of course she didn't, but she had to make sure.

And so, Alex was following him. Discretely. Meaning he'd never recognize her as she was now. Instead of trying to hide behind a hat and big sunglasses, Alex had gone for a more…thorough disguise.

She had turned herself into a boy. It had been easy. There was a whole chapter devoted to gender-swap spells in the book Justin didn't know she'd 'borrowed' from his room. She'd picked one after making sure the spell would wear off without her having to remember a pesky counter-spell, waved her wand, said some words, and transformed.

She was a _hot_ boy, if she said so herself (and she did). Alex had never given any thought to how she'd look as a boy, had never considered being one, but she had naturally assumed she'd be attractive in whatever form she was in. Looking at herself in the mirror, seeing a totally drool-worthy dude looking back…well, that was as it should be.

After getting a text from Harper directing her to his current whereabouts she'd spotted him on the dance floor of the club. He didn't appear to be paying much attention to anyone in particular, though Alex could see a small flock of girls around him. He was dancing with all of them, trading partners frequently. Alex wasn't sure what to think about this. She'd known he was a flirt, but she hadn't known he went out to clubs without her, or that he was so damn popular with anyone with breasts (and quite a few without, as she noticed a few guys hanging around him).

Whatever, as long as he didn't focus on one person, she'd let this slide. It wasn't like he was making out with any of them. Just dancing. Not even dirty dancing.

Now, since she was in a club and in a pretty damn good disguise, she thought she might as well have some fun…while still keeping an eye on him, just to be sure.

She waded on to the dance floor, close but not too close, and started to dance.

It was funny, doing this in a guy's body. She was longer than she was used to, and didn't have as much hip, so she moved a little more awkwardly than the people around her. Still, she was enjoying it.

*****

Gwen had just spotted the cutest guy! All dark hair, pouty lips, soulful eyes, and awkward dancing; he was just so adorable!

She could tell, even from this distance, that they'd be perfect together. She had to get to know him! She just had to!

She wove her way through the dancing throng, sliding around flailing limbs and staying out of reach of wandering hands, until she was face to face with the boy of her dreams.

"Hi," she called, "I'm Gwen!"

He looked down at her, a confused look on his face, "Uh, hi." He looked away, obviously trying to spot someone in the crowd. Gwen pouted.

He wasn't paying any attention to her at all. That just would not do.

"What's your name?" she asked over the thumping music, pushing herself closer to her mystery man.

He looked down at her again, she blithely ignored the annoyance written on his face, and he said, "Alex."

Undeterred she plowed on, "Wanna dance with me, Alex?"

"Uh, not really," Alex said.

She ignored what he said, "Great!" She grabbed his wrist and dragged him deeper into the crowd, then turned, pressed close, and danced.

What he lacked in interest she made up for in enthusiasm, gyrating to the beat and against him.

She danced with him to several songs, trying to seduce him with her moves (and with a little illicit touching). Whenever he'd tried to escape she'd pulled him back until she'd missed her grab and he'd fled, disappearing into the mass of writhing bodies.

She wasn't going to let him get away though, she plunged after him.

*****

Alex had lost sight of him.

If that crazy girl hadn't dragged her off she wouldn't have lost him. What was with that girl anyway? Alex had never seen a girl so pushy, rather so pull-y. She'd been all over Alex, and she didn't even know her! And she could have sworn she'd felt the girl's hand on her crotch at one point toward the end there!

Hopefully Gwen wouldn't be able to find her again…and hopefully she'd be able to find her boyfriend.

Alex scanned the crowd, turning her head this way and that, searching. There!

She'd spotted him, a mass of girls around him still (and some hopeful guys).

She saw one girl reach out and squeeze his ass, he laughed and turned away.

That same girl pulled him back and he wrapped his arms around her.

They kissed. Long and deep, hands wandered.

Alex saw red.

She couldn't confront him yet, not like this. Instead, she pulled out her cell phone and snapped a picture. It was always better to have proof.

She put her phone in her pocket and turned away. She spotted Gwen at the same time the girl spotted her. Alex was so not ready to deal with her right now, she turned and fled again.

*****

Gwen had seen him!

He was right there just a second ago, but he'd vanished into the crowd again.

She followed, determined.

She pushed and elbowed her way between people, not even bothering to apologize as she kept going.

Her eyes intently flashed over the crowd, searching for any glimpse of Alex.

There!

Turning into the hallway where the bathroom is.

She followed.

*****

Alex leaned against the wall in the unisex bathroom, head tipped back.

She was so _angry_. How could he do this to her? Why? Wasn't she attentive enough? Was she not hot enough? Or just not slutty enough? She wouldn't be changing any time soon, but she'd still like to know.

What she _did_ know already was it was over between them. As soon as she changed back she was dumping his sorry ass. Not that he'd care, judging from how thoroughly he'd been exploring that girl's tonsils with his tongue, he'd have a new squeeze in moments.

The door opened with a loud creak.

Alex saw Gwen a fraction of a second before the girl's tongue was in her mouth.

Figuring she had nothing to lose anyway, Alex kissed back.

She kissed so well, in fact, that Alex didn't even notice when she changed back.

*****

Gwen broke the kiss, entirely satisfied.

Alex was an excellent kisser.

She opened her eyes.

She shrieked.

"You're a girl! How? What? You're a girl?!"

Alex's eyes popped open and her head whipped to the mirror, "Huh, wonder why that happened. Should've had a few more hours," she said calmly.

Gwen was still freaking out. "You're a girl?! Since when are you a girl? I could have sworn I felt—a not girl part down there!"

Alex's eyes widened, "Uh, uh, I'm…an illusionist. Yeah, that works. I'm an illusionist; you only think you saw a boy."

"Uh, no," Gwen argued, "I most definitely _felt_ a boy. Not a girl. And you're still wearing boy clothes! What the hell is going on? And why do you look so much like me?"

Alex looked closely at Gwen, close enough to make Gwen squirm, "Nope," she said drawing back, "I don't see it. We don't look anything alike." She paused for moment, "Welp, bye!"

Alex dodged around Gwen and slid out the door.

Gwen was awfully confused.

"I just kissed a girl. Who was a boy when I started kissing her and a girl when I stopped. So I kissed a girl…and liked it?" She thought for a moment, girl or boy, Alex had been a great kisser and Gwen had enjoyed it very much. "So, I liked it."

Gwen pouted, "I didn't even get her number!"

*****

Alex found him in the crowd. Easier this time, he was the one with the slut hanging off him.

She marched up to him and slapped him, "We're over."

She heard him splutter her name, calling excuses. She heard, with no small amount of satisfaction his girl of the moment yell at him, and then heard the slap; she smirked as she walked away.

She spotted Gwen wandering through the crowds.

"Hey Gwen!" she called out.

Gwen looked up, surprised, "Alex?"

Alex smiled, "Wanna dance?"

Gwen smiled back.

*****

Alex was the talk of the gossip mill once again the next day, but this time she didn't care what they were saying.

"Alex!" Harper bellowed down the hall, running full tilt toward her friend and sliding to a stop in front of her, "Is it true? You kissed a girl at the club last night after dumping that sleaze ball?"

Alex smiled, "Did more than kissed her," she said to her stunned best friend, "I'm dating her."

"Really?! When can I meet her?" Harper, ever supportive, took this news in stride.

"After school," Alex said, "She's coming to the sub-shop. I think you'll like her. I do."

**********

**THE END**

**Notes on the Pairing:** _Alex Russo is from __**Wizards of Waverly Place**__, she guested in the crossover epic 'Wizards On Deck with Hannah Montana'. Gwen appeared in the __**Suite Life of Zack and Cody**__ episode 48 'A Midsummer's Nightmare'. Both are played by Selena Gomez._


End file.
